Dulce, dulce Angelina Suave, suave micropuff
by Lil-Gil
Summary: Harry está cansado de las lechuzas, y Angelina intenta evitar más travesuras en Hogwarts... quizás no lo hizo bien. Tras muchas explicaciones un micropuff será la solución...¿verdad, tía Angelina?


Hola! De nuevo, NO SOY ROWLING, así que Harry Potter no me pertenece (si me perteneciera Sirius no hubiera muerto y Remus tampoco!).

**Espero Reviews, porque me hacen feliz! Este cosito se ubica antes que "Del porqué a los Potter les gustan las pelirrojas" y tambien antes de "La boda de JSP"... aunque eso no hacía falta aclararlo XD. Por fis léanlos y dejen comentarios! son muy divertidos! De hecho esta es la tercera entrega de: "las locuras de Lil-Gill con James Sirius Potter"... pobre JSP... Tal vez algún día lo deje en paz... pero todavía no! **

**Sin más: disfrútenlo!  
><strong>

**Dulce, dulce Angelina. Suave, suave micropuff.**

-¡Ya viste esto!- Dijo George emocionado- ¡Aún falta la mitad del curso y a Fred sólo le falta un problema para batir el récord! ¡Y Roxie tiene las mejores notas de su curso! ¡Qué buen año!- dijo al acercarse a su esposa y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tú, por supuesto, alentando a Fred a romper las reglas, ¿no?- dijo Angelina.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Nadar contra corriente? No se puede, preciosa, es un buen revoltoso- le explicó a Angelina y la abrazó con delicadeza por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer.

-Tú hijo.

-Hablas como si nunca hubieras hecho nada.

-Yo no soy revoltosa.

-Por supuesto, señora, como usted diga.

-¡No soy revoltosa!

-Mira...- escucharon como sonaba el timbre de la tienda, a pesar de ser tan temprano tenían clientes-, vamos a seguir la discusión luego.

Angelina era una mujer felizmente casada, después de muchas adversidades y de años difíciles, ella y George consiguieron ordenarse y comenzar una vida juntos. Ella sabía lo afortunada que era: George era el hombre más caballeroso que conocía. Por supuesto era muy bromista, pero el conocía sus límites, y Angelina nunca se había enfadado con él por un problema de ese tipo.

-Tía Angelina- escuchó como la llamaban desde la tienda. Salió y se encontró con Harry, Albus y James, quien la había llamado.

-Hola-, saludó contenta y observó de reojo como Goerge le mostraba a Lily y a Ginny los _micropuffs._

-Tía- repitió James-, ¿que tienes de nuevo? Algo que pueda usar contra los slytherin.

-¡James!- Dijo Harry entre enojado y divertido.

-Pero tú dijiste que me comprarías lo que quisiera.

-Angelina- dijo Harry ignorando a su hijo de catorce años y al de trece que se reía-, nada que pueda usar en contra de los slytherin o de su hermano, o de cualquier ser viviente y (¿por qué no?) muerto dentro del castillo y fuera de él.

-Un poco exagerado, ¿no?

-Muchas lechuzas este año...

-George está orgulloso de las travesuras de Fred... Me da miedo los consejos que le da.

-Por eso estoy intentado evitar cualquier compra de productos "peligrosos"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme, como si esa frase escondiera secretos-. Es un trabajo de tiempo completo -dijo Harry provocando más risas de parte de Albus-. Véndele algo inofensivo.

-Pues... James, ven conmigo, hay algo que te va a gustar.

Dejaron a los otros dos viendo los trucos muggles y fueron hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Angelina condujo a su sobrino donde hacían sus experimentos. La mujer tomó un reloj de la mesa y se lo mostró a James.

-Con esto- le dijo mientras se lo colocaba en la muñeca-, puedes detener el tiempo durante diez segundos, sólo presionas este botón- y se lo señaló-, las personas que toques también se verán envueltas contigo en ese viaje.

-¡Genial!

-Son sólo diez segundos- repitió Angelina, empezando a arrepentirse de habérselo dado.

-Tía, hay mucho para hacer en diez segundos- el chico la miró muy serio y ella no pudo evitar preocuparse... ¿Qué había hecho? Pero al joven Potter le interesó algo más de la mesa. Una botellita púrpura con grabados sobre ella de runas ( y sí, James llevaba Runas Antiguas) y un delicioso aroma se desprendía de ella.- ¿Qué es eso, tía?

-Bueno, es un proyecto en el cual tu tío George ha estado trabajando.

-Ya lo sé- dijo él con una cara de "tía, no soy idiota, por favor, adultos, entiéndanlo: no soy idiota"-. ¿Para qué sirve?

-Es un perfume.

-Ya lo sé- de nuevo su expresión de: "no soy idiota"-. ¿Para qué sirve?

-Para lo que sirven los perfumes.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué mi tío trabaja en algo tan tonto?

-Es un regalo para mí.

-No entiendo.

Y Angelina sonrió. Una mañana se había quejado sobre sus perfumes con George. Le dijo que siempre se iba el olor muy pronto y que duraban muy poco. Ella aún recordaba toda la escena con admiración: su esposo, sonriéndole de manera pícara, le susurró sobre los labios que no había aroma más maravilloso que el que ella desprendía naturalmente, y desde entonces ha estado "embotellando" el aroma de Angelina.

-Tu tío desea darme ese regalo.

-¿Por tu cumpleaños? ¿Aniversario? ¿Por qué?

-¿Tú papá le da regalos a tú mamá sólo por ocasiones especiales?- dijo Angelina, pensando seriamente en tener una "charla de chicas" con Harry.

-No... Pero no lo entiendo tampoco.

-Bueno... Cuando dos personas se aman...

-¡No la charla del sexo! ¡Estoy harto de la charla del sexo! Primero papá, luego mamá, después la abuela con el abuelo, después el profesor Longbottom, después...

-¡James!- le gritó Angelina cuando notó que no iba a cayarse-. No te quiero hablar de sexo (con Fred tengo bastantes problemas, gracias). Te iba a decir que las personas se demuestran ese amor, y muchos lo hacen por medio de regalos. Sólo para mimar un poco a esa persona en especial.

-Aaaaaaah.

-Lo entiendes ahora.

-No, porque si se aman ¿no deberían ser esas muestras innecesarias?

-Lo son- dijo Angelina sonriendo abiertamente-, pero, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? No nos cuesta hacerlo, así que... ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-Ya- dijo James, y de pronto su rostro se iluminó con un brillo inusual, Angelina no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo-. Tía... ¿Qué le puedo regalar a una chica?

Angelina y James fueron a la tienda y observaron como ésta se había llenado más. Harry estaba ayudando a Goerge tras el mostrador y Ginny estaba en los pasillos. Hoy era el día libre de Verity.

-Ven James- y lo llevó hacia los micropuffs.

Una niña de cabello castaño también se acercó a los animalitos y prestó mucha atención a la explicación de Angelina.

-¿Cuál quieres, Lizz?- dijo James, volviéndose a la niña, quien se sonrojó, porque no había notado a su amigo.

-El lila es muy lindo.

-¿Tía?- y Angelina salió de su asombro. Tomó el micropuff y se lo dio a la niñita con una sonrisa de complicidad dirigida a su sobrino.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar, Lizz?- dijo Angelina intentando sonar amable.

-No lo sé- y la niña se volvió a sonrojar.

-Después te ayudo a elegir un nombre- dijo James y se despidió de la niña con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia sus padres.

George había presenciado la escena y le parecía muy cursi, pero, ¿cual era el chiste de tener esas cosas peludas, y esponjosas, si no iba a presenciar esas cursilerías? Vio como su sobrino se acercaba a sus padres y les decía que había que pagar un micropuff y un reloj, después salió de la tienda detrás de la niña gritándoles a sus padres que los vería luego. Tal vez no se había despedido de la niña después de todo.

-Papá- dijo Fred que había llegado seguido por Roxie- ¿Y James?

-Acaba de salir.

-¡Pero tú no puedes! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- dijo Angelina cuando Fred ya salía disparado por la puerta. Se quedó apesumbrada y se acercó a su esposo-. Va a arruinarle el momento a James.

-Cierto- respondió él.

-¿Cuál momento?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-¡Ninguno!


End file.
